Dominic
Dominic was a powerful witch and the high priest to the Hollow. He appeared in the fourth season of . Early History Nothing is known about his early history other than he is a "witch-for-hire" and has been employed by Sofya. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In I Hear You Knocking, Sofya contacts him in order to "cure" Marcel, who believes that the Hollow has anchored itself to him. Sometime later, he meets with Marcel and Sofya, the former very cautious of the non-native witch. Sofya trusts him and contents that loyalty is good for business which eases Marcel. Dominic is seen inspecting the mirror where the Hollow split it in the shape of its sigil, the Ouroboros. He indicates that the spirit is ancient and it has cycles of where it sleeps and "feeds" and now it wants power. He goes on to tell Marcel that it's stuck between where it was trapped and the world of the living. Sofya questions "was trapped", where he elaborates that it broke free with a massive release of energy. In order to un-anchor Marcel, he tells them that a purification could work though it's temporary and could return. He says that it will need to be put back to sleep and that, in order to sever the link, to bury purified bead at the root of the creature's power, i.e. where it's manifested before. They agree for him to perform the spell and Dominic leaves. Later that night, at the abandoned house, Dominic stalks through the ruins where Marcel and Klaus fought earlier and finds a weird vine sprouting from a pool of Marcel's blood. There, he's confronted by Sofya who is angered that he lied to her. She attacks him and she grabs him by the throat. She wants Klaus dead and that Marcel was not part of their bargain and threatens to kill him. He indicates that she could kill him but shows her that a blood offering (Marcel's blood) has been made to the Hollow and it's reciprocated in kind, a thorn capable of killing an Original. He tells her that they both can get what they want. She doesn't care about a blood sacrifice for his dead witch, all she wants is revenge though she spares his life. In Bag of Cobras, Dominic arrived at the Abattoir, attending the Mikaelson's party organized by Elijah. While there he made sure Sofya had the weapon to defeat Klaus. While other guests were drinking and dancing, Dominic stood on the sidelines with two other followers while, unbeknownst to him, Vincent performed a reading, via tarot cards, and recognized him as the High Priest of the Hollow. At Elijah's request, Dominic accepts an invitation from Vincent for a private conversation with Elijah, where the latter exposed his dealings with the Hollow. At this point Dominic scoffed at Vincent, reminding him that it was him who allowed it to enter their world years before as well as allowed it to go free when he helped sever the Ancestral Plane's link, since the Ancestors were the only things keeping the Hollow at bay. Dominic continued to provoke Vincent, going so far to mention Eva, until Vincent lashed out where each cast pain infliction spells on one another. Both begin to bleed profusely from their noses until Elijah interrupted them, sending Vincent out of the room. Elijah invited Dominic to sit and to wipe the blood from his face with his handkerchief. When asked about the Hollow's purpose, Dominic then revealed that the children were just a starter and that the Hollow was hungry for real power; power obtained by the death of someone ancient and imbued with magic, though Marcel would be sufficient in place of themselves. However, on behalf of the Hollow and before Marcel's sacrifice he called for Vincent's death as Marcel's life was for business and that that it was personal for Vincent. He explained that the Hollow wanted the "traitor's" death for turning his back on the Hollow. Since Elijah was not willing to sacrifice Marcel, nor Vincent's, for fear of retaliation by the Nine Covens of New Orleans, Dominic gave him an ultimatum, one that shortly led to his death. Elijah tore out his heart in front of all the guests as a sign of open war against the Hollow. Later, Dominic's body was taken by the Hollow's acolytes and, with the Hollow's power, he was resurrected. As he awoke, he held Papa Tunde's Blade on top of his chest. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Dominic was willing to continue with his plans to sacrifice Marcel and tracked "Marcel" at his former loft. Unfortunately for him, Freya deceived him by using Josh as bait, casting a Glamour spell on him to take Marcel's appearance. As he and two followers of the Hollow entered the loft, they were attacked by both Freya and Josh. The followers were killed, though he was subdued by Freya within a boundary spell that disempowered him while within its bounds. Unable to escape, Freya began questioning the High Priest about the Hollow's bones necessary for her resurrection and where to find them. As Freya tortured Dominic, he threatened the Mikaelson witch, insinuating that Keelin was in danger and telling her of her location. This prompted Freya to retaliate against him, subsequently throwing him out of the spell that bound him. With this distraction, Dominic was able to dispose of Freya using his telekinesis to induce cardiac arrest, like she nearly performed on him while she was torturing him. With Freya dead, albeit temporarily, the spell that was placed over the Abattoir was broken, allowing him and additional followers to attack Hayley and Klaus, while they searched for Hope. Dominic would later be killed by yet another Mikaelson, Klaus, as he threatened to sacrifice the entire family, including Hope. Enraged by this, Klaus stabbed him and proceeded to decapitate him on the spot. In The Feast of All Sinners, Dominic's body was fully healed and resurrected, for a second time, again by the Hollow's great power, at St. Anne's Church in front of a crowd of her followers. Dominic, then, stood beside the Hollow inhabiting Hope's body, claiming that his miraculous resurrection was proof of the Hollow's great power, capable of "transcending death". Having gathered more followers, Dominic burst into Rousseau's, interrupting a meeting of vampires and witches who met at Marcel's request to Josh in order to search for Hope. After mocking Josh, Dominic telekinetically threw him across the room, knocking him unconscious. Shortly thereafter, Dominic selectively used a massive pain infliction spell on all the vampires and berated the witches on their lack of judgment in sympathizing with vampires rather than allying themselves with the Hollow. Later, Dominic was back alongside the Hollow at St. Anne's Church, welcoming Marcel and Sofya sarcastically when they came to ask for an alliance. He blocked their movements with a boundary spell, lifted only at the Hollow's request so they could kneel in front of her. As Marcel and Sofya were able to move again, Marcel blew a sleeping powder on Hope's face, causing her to fall asleep, and Sofya stabbed Dominic to death, killing him once and for all. As Dominic died, the rest of the Hollow's acolytes were trapped within a boundary spell by Klaus, with use of a dark object, and incinerated by Elijah. Personality Dominic appeared to be a very loyal person, as long as it suited his own goals. This was enough to suit Sofya's approval of him though he was also willing to forgo such trust if it means getting what he wants, which made him very ambitious. He had no tolerance for people who are no longer of use to him and was willing to kill whoever got in the way of his and the Hollow's plans. Physical Appearance Dominic was a tall built male with buzzed brown hair and wide green eyes. He is normally seen in all-black attire with no distinct markings on them. Dominic often wore beads around his left wrist. According to what he said, they were beads enchanted with a protective spell. Powers and Abilities Dominic possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a human/witch. After being resurrected by the Hollow, Dominic's magical skill and power seemed to have improved considerably, given that he was able to selectively kill multiple vampires in a crowd of witches, leaving the rest unharmed. He was also able to cast and release his room isolation boundary spell, erected to protect himself and the Hollow, seemingly and specifically from vampires, while the witches of the Nine Covens presented them with gifts. Weaknesses Dominic has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Four *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' (1st Death; Resurrected) *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (2nd Death) *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Mentioned) *''The Feast of All Sinners'' (Resurrected; 3rd Death) Name *'Dominic' is an English masculine name and comes from the Late Latin name "Dominicus", meaning "of the Lord". This name was traditionally given to a child born on Sunday. The name is also primarily used by Catholics.http://www.behindthename.com/name/dominic Trivia *In the sides he has a scene with Vincent in I Hear You Knocking, though this is proven false. *As a high priest of the Hollow and relevant to its plans, Dominic can be resurrected by the cult. **As shown before, resurrection restores the body completely, healing burns and regenerating new hearts if need be. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Quotes Gallery TO405-068~Dominic.png TO405-070-Dominic~Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-138~Sofya-Dominic.png TO405-140-Dominic.png TO406-058-Dominic.png TO406-065-Dominic.png TO406-101-Dominic.png TO406-103-Elijah~Dominic.png TO406-134~Dominic.png TO407-013-Dominic.jpeg TO407-048-Dominic.jpeg TO407-051-Dominic~Sofya.jpeg TO407-086-Dominic.png TO407-089~Freya~Josh-Dominic.png TO407-091-Dominic.png TO407-107~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-108~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-109~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-111~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-115-Dominic.png TO407-135-Dominic~Klaus.png TO407-137-Dominic~Klaus.png TO413-008-Dominic.png TO413-021-Dominic~Hollow's Followers.png TO413-054-Dominic.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased